goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Caillou
''Evil Caillou ''is a clone of Caillou. He is voiced by Ivy and he hates getting grounded by him, his sister Rosie and his parents all the time. Likes He likes everything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Cookie Jar (as well as its subsidiaries like DiC, Coliseum Entertainment and FilmFair Animations), Hit Entertainment, and Lyrick Studios, Barney and Friends, Arthur, Curious George, Caillou, Zoboomafoo, Super Why, Cyberchase, Dinosaur Train, Wild Kratts, Peg + Cat, Nature Cat, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat, George Shrinks, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Martha Speaks, WordGirl, WordWorld, Thomas and Friends, Boohbah, Between the Lions, Fraggle Rock, Sesame Street, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Angelina Ballerina, Bob the Builder, Mike the Knight, Fireman Sam, Pingu, The Wiggles, Blue's Clues, Little Bill, Dora the Explorer, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Max and Ruby, Bubble Guppies, Shimmer and Shine, Rusty Rivets, Nella the Princess Knight, Sunny Day, Top Wing, PAW Patrol, Wonder Pets, The Backyardigans, Wallykazam, Rubbadubbers, Fifi and the Flowertots, Roary the Racing Car, Shaun the Sheep, Timmy Time, Kipper, The Magic Key, Archibald the Koala, Percy the Park Keeper, Sheeep, Anthony Ant, Animal Stories, Brambly Hedge, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, The Magic Adventures of Mumfie, James the Cat, Art Attack, Captain Pugwash, Sooty Heights, Sooty (2001 version), Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (1996 version), The Wind in the Willows (1995 movie), The Willows in Winter, Paddington Bear (1976 version), The Adventures of Paddington Bear, The Wombles, The Herbs, Huxley Pig, The Gingerbread Man, Johnny Test, The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Care Bears (1985 version), Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, Strawberry Shortcake (2003 series), Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie, Little People, Little Tikes Land, PicMe, Wobbly Land, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Grease, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Sanjay and Craig, Oswald, Pepsi beverages, Burger King, KFC, Arby's, White Castle, Chuck E. Cheese's etc. Dislikes He hates everything not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Cookie Jar, Hit Entertainment, and Lyrick Studios, Disney shows and movies, McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Subway, Coca-Cola beverages, Disney Junior, Warner Bros., DreamWorks (except for ones distributed by Paramount), 20th Century Fox, Cartoon Network, Universal, Illumination Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Activision, Disney Interactive, Hasbro, Rank Organisations, Ragdoll Productions (UK) Limited, BBC, ITV, CBeebies, CITV, FremantleMedia, Carlton, Nintendo, Sega, Konami, Celador International, Granada (UK) Limited, RKO Radio Pictures, Laurel and Hardy, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Care Bears (except for Care Bears (1985 version) and Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot), Strawberry Shortcake (except for Strawberry Shortcake (2003 series) and Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie), Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Kim Possible, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Phineas and Ferb, Danger Mouse, Good Luck Charlie, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Futurama, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, Family Fortunes, Mr. Bean, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, Tikkabilla, Teletubbies (both UK version and 2015 reboot), Show Me Show Me, Miles from Tomorrowland, Everything's Rosie, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Go Jetters, Hey Duggee, Something Special, In the Night Garden, Woolly and Tig, Sarah and Duck, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Tweenies, Balamory, Me Too!, Little Robots, Postman Pat, The Animal Shelf, Spot, Little Red Tractor, Hilltop Hospital, Sooty (except Sooty Heights and Sooty (2001 version)), Paddington Bear (1989 version), Paddington (movie), Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (2009 version), The Wind in the Willows (except for the 1995 movie), The Adventures of Abney and Teal, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood, Dumbo, Bambi, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Wreck-It-Ralph, Planes, Aladdin, Toy Story Trilogy, Cars Trilogy, Pixar, The Hobbit, The Land Before Time, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Despicable Me Trilogy, Minions, Turbo, A Goofy Movie, Monsters, Inc., Monsters University, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, The Incredibles, Tweety's High Flying Adventure, Inside Out, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, 101 Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, The Aristocats, Lady and the Tramp, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Johnny Tremain, Old Yeller, Pollyanna, The Parent Trap, Summer Magic, The Three Lives of Thomasina, Mary Poppins, The Gnome-Mobile, Big Red, The Happiest Millionaire, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Herbie the Love Bug Trilogy, Carry On films etc.